The present invention relates to improved helmet padding. Applicant incorporates by reference Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,079 issued on Sep. 23, 1997. In Applicant's prior U.S. patent, the invention disclosed consists of a layer of high density foam in which low density foam plugs were embedded. In one embodiment, the plugs consist of cylindrical plugs, whereas in a second embodiment, the plugs consist of generally conical plugs having generally rectangular bases. In the latter case, the taper of the plugs extends from a wider portion at the outer periphery to a narrower pointed end in the direction of the inner periphery, but spaced therefrom. In each case, the plugs consist of individual plugs unconnected together by any structure. The present invention differs from the teachings of Applicant's prior patent as contemplating an inner layer of low density foam having integrally formed therewith a plurality of conical portions that taper from a wider portion remote from an outer higher density layer to a pointed termination closer to an outer periphery of the outer high density foam layer.
Subsequent to issuance of Applicant's prior patent, Applicant was co-author of a study titled “Improved Shock Absorbing Liner for Helmets.” This publication was published in July, 2001. In the publication, the combination of low density foam embedded into high density foam was disclosed as one subject of the study. However, the study did not contemplate or discuss the combination of structural elements disclosed herein, namely, the combination of a relatively high density outer layer and a relatively low density inner layer, in which the inner layer includes a plurality of generally conical protuberances embedded within the outer layer and with their pointed ends extending toward an outer periphery of the outer higher density foam layer.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,306 to Thorne teaches an equalizer device consisting of a plurality of plungers that may be wedge shaped with their wider portions toward the outer shell and their narrower portions toward the head of the user. The present invention differs from the teachings of Thorne as contemplating an outer relatively denser foam layer and an inner relatively less dense foam layer with the inner layer having a plurality of generally conical portions embedded within the outer layer with their pointed ends extending toward an outer periphery of the outer layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,076 to Summers et al. teaches a safety hat energy absorbing liner in which shock absorbing members may be made in a conical shape tapering to a narrower portion adjacent an outer shell. The present invention differs from the teachings of Summers et al. as contemplating an outer relatively denser foam layer and an inner relatively less dense foam layer with the inner layer having a plurality of generally conical portions embedded within the outer layer with their pointed ends extending toward an outer periphery of the outer layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,565 to Griffiths discloses a helmet structure including a layer filled with spheres, with the spheres being fillable with a liquid. This layer may be located between an incompressible inner layer and a foam outer layer. The present invention differs from the teachings of Griffiths as contemplating the stiffer layer being more remote from the head of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,106 to Aileo teaches a helmet made up of an inner layer of padding including a plurality of foam plugs with cushions near the head of the user. The present invention differs from the teachings of Aileo as contemplating embedding of lower density conical plugs within a relatively higher density outer foam layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,099 to Grick et al. teaches a multi-layered helmet liner including a fabric inner lining followed, radially outwardly, by a plurality of hollow spherical protuberances and an outer energy absorbing foam liner. The present invention differs from the teachings of Grick et al. as contemplating an outer relatively denser foam layer and an inner relatively less dense foam layer with the inner layer having a plurality of generally conical portions embedded within the outer layer with their pointed ends extending toward an outer periphery of the outer layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,068 to Mitchell et al. discloses a shock attenuation system including an inner layer and a plurality of plugs separating the inner layer from a hard helmet. The present invention differs from the teachings of Mitchell et al. as contemplating an outer relatively denser foam layer and an inner relatively less dense foam layer with the inner layer having a plurality of generally conical portions embedded within the outer layer with their pointed ends extending toward an outer periphery of the outer layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,200 to Poon discloses a protective crash helmet including an inner layer followed by a layer of air bubbles and an outer cushioning layer. The present invention differs from the teachings of Poon as contemplating an outer relatively denser foam layer and an inner relatively less dense foam layer with the inner layer having a plurality of generally conical portions embedded within the outer layer with their pointed ends extending toward an outer periphery of the outer layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,614 to Cantwell et al. teaches a ventilated protective head gear including an outer shell and a plurality of elastomeric members that are frustoconical and taper to smaller dimensions in the direction toward the user's head. The present invention differs from the teachings of Cantwell et al. as contemplating an outer relatively denser foam layer and an inner relatively less dense foam layer with the inner layer having a plurality of generally conical portions embedded within the outer layer with their pointed ends extending toward an outer periphery of the outer layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,527 to Wallace discloses a safety helmet including padding in the nature of a plurality of fins. The present invention differs from the teachings of Wallace as contemplating an outer relatively denser foam layer and an inner relatively less dense foam layer with the inner layer having a plurality of generally conical portions embedded within the outer layer with their pointed ends extending toward an outer periphery of the outer layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,576 to Broersma discloses a multiple density helmet body composition including the use of wedge shaped padded portions embedded within a molded matrix material. The present invention differs from the teachings of Broersma as contemplating an inner relatively low density padded layer having integrally formed therewith a plurality of conical members that taper to smaller dimensions in the direction of the outer periphery of an outer layer.
In studying prior art configurations of padding for helmets of varying areas of utility, Applicant has found that embedding an inner layer of low density foam within an outer layer of higher density foam is an advantageous configuration. Applicant has also found that it is advantageous to employ a plurality of protuberances extending radially outwardly from the inner layer and interconnected together via the inner layer.